


Star Catcher

by AconiteLeaf



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Im scared, Kind of an au?, but I will try, guh ive never posted here before, i dunno it's not really clear or important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconiteLeaf/pseuds/AconiteLeaf
Summary: Jim and Aja have their first date on a comfortable summer night. Alternatively: staja date but I like ajim better
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Aja Tarron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Star Catcher

It was a little bit awkward at first. It was quite clear neither of them quite knew how to date and the tense silence laid thick over them as they walked. Eventually, they came to a clearing and Jim shuffled awkwardly, making a vague gesture to the tree looming in front of them, surrounded by dancing lights Aja didn’t recognize.

“What... is this?” She asked, taking a few steps forward and lifting a hand to the fireflies.

“This is the spot I mentioned. I thought, you know, that you might like it.”

“It’s... beautiful. Thank you, Jim,” she said, looking over at him with a beaming smile. He watched her approach the tree and brush her hand over the bark, staring despite his best efforts. After a second, he jerked his gaze away with a nervous chuckle, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“It’s not a big deal, really.”

“Jim?”

He looked up again when she said his name and broke into a smile of his own at how she was looking at the fireflies swarming around her hand. Their soft glow lit up her face and reflected on her hair and she just looked so beautiful when she was— he cut off that train of thought, but his face was already bright red.

“Uh, y-yeah?”

“What are these? Are these... stars?” He let out a little chuckle and shook his head, coming closer to her and watching the lights closely. After a moment, he closed his hands around one, cupping it between them until he felt it settle on his palm.

“No, they’re fireflies. C’mere, look,” he said, holding his hands out to her and waiting for a moment before slowly parting them to reveal the bug. It blinked a few times and Aja stared, enraptured, until it flapped it’s wings and flew back to its companions.

“That’s amazing... We do not have fire-flys back home. I want to catch one, as well!” She said excitedly, looking around and trying to pick a target.

“Just be careful not to crush it. Cup your hands carefully or you’ll hurt it,” he advised, coming up behind her and watching her gaze dart from bug to bug until one came close enough for her to snatch. Her hands shot out like a trap sprung, closing around a firefly before she turned back to face him with a beaming grin.

“I caught one! Oh, it’s little legs tickle my hand,” she said with a laugh, and Jim found it was infectious. The two leaned in closer to her hands before she slowly started lifting her hand to reveal the brightly blinking insect inside. It wasn’t too long, though, before it lifted off, fluttering right into Aja’s face before making its escape. She swatted her hands around a bit, making a face at the surprise of it.

“Why would that star bug be so rude?” She asked indignantly, crossing her arms and frowning at the rest of them. Jim just started laughing again, prompting Aja to glance at him from the corner of her eye, her expression softening to a sweet smile before she broke into giggles too.


End file.
